The following U.S. patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,131,609 discloses a dispenser adapted to dispense sheet material therefrom. The dispenser includes a housing including a base and a cover. The base includes a platform configured to support sheet material. The platform includes a dispensing disk and the platform has an outer perimeter intersected by a slot thereby providing an opening into the platform and dispensing disk. The housing is formed to include an exit port spaced apart from the platform and dispensing disk. The cover includes a rotatable disk having a plurality of user interchangeable dispensing slots of differing diameters intersecting an outer periphery of the rotatable disk. Sheet material positioned on the platform flows through the dispensing opening of the dispensing disk and through a selected one of the plurality of dispensing slots. The selected one of the plurality of dispensing slots is aligned with the exit port. The sheet material disposed in the dispenser flows between the opening in the dispensing disk, through at least one space, through the selected one of the plurality of dispensing slots and through the exit port to be dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,510,137 discloses a dispenser adapted to vertically dispense sheet material therefrom. The dispenser includes a housing configured to support a sheet material product therein, a platform with an opening, and an exit plate. The exit plate is adapted to reposition when the sheet material is dispensed by the user at a deflection angle relative to the vertical dispensing axis of the dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,997,443 discloses a center-pull dispenser for dispensing paper towels from a continuous roll, wherein each individual towel is separated from an adjoining towel by a plurality of perforations. The dispenser comprises a housing having a housing back and a detachable front cover hingedly connected at the lower periphery of the housing back and front cover for opening and closing the housing, a paper support tray removably connected to a lower portion of the housing back, the tray having a centrally located dispensing nozzle and at least one locking element for releasably locking at least one first hinge element on the lower periphery of the front cover to at least one second hinge element on the lower periphery of the housing back, an opening in the lower periphery of said housing through which the towels are dispensed, and a wall-mounting member for removably mounting the housing back to a wall. The paper support tray can include locking arms for releasably locking first hinge elements on the lower periphery of said front cover against second hinge elements on the lower periphery of said housing back. The dispenser can include a locking member for releasably locking the front cover to the housing back and the housing back to the wall-mounting member.